The purpose of this project is to determine the feasibility of studying biomineralization processes in a barnacle species found primarily in the Indo-West Pacific. I. cumingi is one of the only known invertebrate species that forms a mineral analogue of human bone, both in structure and composition. The spatial and temporal distribution of calcium and other metals in this shell structure and underlying tissue is definable by unique x-ray and magnetic resonance imaging techniques developed at Duke.